Plenty of Room
by HecateA
Summary: Rey has been ordered to report to Finn when the nightmares get bad. Apparently, the later hadn't thought through how much nocturnal traffic his bedroom would get. Oneshot; slight Rise of Skywalker spoilers.


**Author's Note: **So I did _see The Rise of Skywalker _today, but I still see no heterosexual explanation for Poe Dameron. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters, settings, and original works derive from George Lucas and Disney-based creators. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings:** PTSD, innuendos and such

* * *

**Plenty of Room **

With a click, Rey turned on the portable light that fit so nicely in the palm of her hand. She held it tightly as she crept out of her quarters. She left behind BB-8 and D-O, powered down for the night in the charging docks that kept them warm and happy—or at least she liked to think so. She knew some of the others made fun of how much she humanized the droids and projected on them, but it was a nice thought so she figured she'd earned it. Besides, she was shaking so badly that she was happy to have the mental image of the two droids snuggling to keep her as she made her way to Finn's quarters. The Falcon's night lights lined the floor and guiding her way.

She probably would have been able to make her way there on her own, completely blindfolded; this wasn't the first night that nightmares had interrupted her sleep. One night, weeks ago, Finn had gotten in late from going out drinking with Rose and some of the other ex-rebels. He'd overheard how troubled her sleep was, and she'd woken up with a wet cloth on her forehead and a stern look on her best friend's face.

"Next time it gets bad, you come to me," he had ordered her.

"Yes, General," she'd promised with a smile, using the nickname that still made him all shy and squirmy. Still, she'd been thankful for his offer and had taken him up on it more than once. Sometimes, she even dragged her own pillow or blanket with her—tonight she just didn't trust her trembling hands.

Finn's door slid open for her, its sound amplified in the ship's quietness. She had mostly internalized and acclimated to the Falcon's usual symphony of nighttime sounds, gears and sparks and currents and whatnot. Any disturbance resonated.

She made sure to turn off her light and creep inside quietly as the doors closed behind her again and circled Finn's bed to crawl in on the right side, which was usually empty since Finn slept on the left, tightly coiled. He said it was a leftover habit from his Stormtrooper days which had entailed many nights in narrow barrack beds.

Rey wasn't expecting for the right side of the bed to cough, and when she jumped back she couldn't help but gasp. At that point, the right side of the bed shot up, letting out a small sound of surprise, and then a scream of pain as the Force sent a boot flying towards it before Rey could really think this through. She did, however, recognize the voice that swore.

"Poe?" she asked. She waved her hand and the lights flickered on, illuminating not only Poe but a shirtless—nay, a naked—Poe, tugging Finn's blankets over his chest as he blinked in the light. Next to him, Finn stirred and blinked.

"Rey?" Poe said. "Bloody—what are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Rey said.

"Shhh," Finn said, sitting up as well and touching the small of Poe's back with a surprising lightness and familiarity. "Rey, did you have nightmares again?"

"How does that explain the boot I just took to the head?" Poe asked.

"Nothing's explaining what—what you're doing here, unless…" Rey trailed off and then her brain factored in the nudity. "Oh. Oh, I'm… Wait, but I thought—what about Jannnah and Zorii and Rose and..?"

"Why does Finn get two potential lovers and I only get one guessed at?" Poe scoffed.

"How is that your concern right now?" Finn said, narrowing his eyes at his… lover? Boyfriend? Then he looked up to Rey. "We weren't trying to hide this from you. But there's been a lot happening, with the reconstruction and so on, and we wanted to take our time to see…"

"Right, no, of course, I… I'm happy for you both," Rey said. "It's nice to see that all that bickering led to something. I'm, umm, I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait, didn't you come here because of the nightmares?" Finn asked.

"It's fine," Rey said. There was a thin layer of glacial sweat covering her skin that she hoped he wouldn't notice. "It doesn't matter…"

"No, it does," Finn said. He patted Poe's leg through the blankets. "Babe, toss over. Make space for her."

"I don't want to interrupt," Rey said, feeling the blush tinge her cheeks.

"You're not interrupting anything, we were sleeping," Poe said, scooting over to make space for her in the middle of the bed. "At least for now."

"Babe," Finn said, shooting him a look before looking up at Rey. "Come on, then."

"Dameron, are you wearing pants?" Rey asked after a beat.

"I am, yes," Poe confirmed.

Rey nodded and then set the light down on the side table before climbing into bed, sandwiching herself between the pair of them. Finn arranged the blankets up so that they covered her up properly and then kissed her forehead before settling back down.

"I'm sorry for throwing the shoe at your head," she said.

"It's okay," Poe said. "Can you get the lights, Skywalker?"

With a wave of her hand, Rey did indeed turn the lights off. She couldn't help but feel hyperconscious of how much room each of her limbs was taking up in the bed and of how inconvenient it would be to the boys if she repositioned any of them.

"I should go…" Rey said.

"No, no," Finn said with that same general-like sternness he'd used to order her to come to him whenever the dreams hit. "There's plenty of room. You're staying here."

"Besides," Poe said. "In my experience, three's when the party really begins."

Rey blushed more and she felt Finn kick at Poe under the covers.

"Goodnight, everyone," Finn said. Then he grumbled under his breath. "Don't make me regret opening this bed up."

Rey couldn't help but laugh into her pillow as the three of them curled against one another for the night.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Winter Bingo; Shipping Wars; Hangman

**Individual Challenge(s): **Seeds; Shipmas; No Need For Calendars; New Fandom Smell; Stars; More Than Earth; Trope It Up A (Enemies to Friends to Lovers); Trope it Up C (Bed Sharing); Themes & Things A (Friendship); Themes & Things B (Protection); Themes & Things C (Blanket); Ethnic & Present (Y); Rian-Russo Inversion; Real Family; Flags & Ribbons; Setting Sail; In a Flash; There Is No Heterosexual Explanation For This

**Word Count: **999

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Poe Dameron/Finn

**List (Prompt): **Fall Big List (Sharing a Bed)

* * *

_**Winter Bingo**_

**Space (prompt): **5D (Party)


End file.
